darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
912
Julia visits Harrison Monroe in the hope of learning more about Charles Delaware Tate. Synopsis Teaser : A gray, cloudy day at Collinwood. A house with many tragic memories, and a house marked for new tragedies. The wave of evil which is slowly encircling the great estate grows and grows. For in the neighboring village, a little girl running to escape a man she believes to be a ghost, makes a horrifying discovery. While in the upstairs section of the antique shop, Amy enters the Chosen Room and screams. Act I Barnabas enters the antique shop, searching for Megan or Philip. Alex walks down the stairs. Barnabas looks very disappointed at him, saying he didn't follow instructions, and wants to know why he let Amy into the Chosen Room. Alex realizes that David has told Barnabas about what happened, and becomes very furious. Barnabas reminds Alex that Alex must always obey his orders, and decides to lock him in the Chosen Room as punishment. At Collinwood, Stokes shows Julia the portrait of Amanda Harris. In return, Julia shows Stokes the painting she found in the West Wing that is very similar to the Tate painting. He looks very surprised at how similar the paintings are, and agrees to investigate further. Elsewhere on the estate, Chris returns to his cottage and discovers a terrified Amy. Act II Amy has lost her ability to speak. She writes on a piece of paper "SHOP" when Chris asks her what is wrong. Julia shows up at the cottage and tries to help Amy, while Chris goes to the antique shop to talk to David about what happened. Amy becomes increasingly terrified when Julia mentions the name "Alexander." Before the conversation gets any further, Barnabas walks in, looking for Chris. Amy regains her speaking capabilities and asks for water. Julia forces Barnabas to get the water. Barnabas puts his hand over Amy, which relaxes her and she then falls asleep. Barnabas says "she will feel much better when she awakes, I'm sure." Act III Chris returns from the antique shop and tells Julia that David explained to him that Amy saw the man who looks like Quentin, which frightened her and she ran out of the shop. When Amy wakes up, she explains she saw Quentin, but someone else happened to her and she suddenly can't remember. There is then a knock on the door, and Stokes walks in. He says that after talking with another professor, he is almost certain that the new painting was also created by Charles Tate. Julia decides she must go see Harrison Monroe immediately. Barnabas and Alexander are talking in the drawing room of Collinwood. Alexander asks what will become of Amy now. Barnabas, who has brought the Leviathan Box with him, says when she returns to Collinwood, if she comes in and opens the box, she will be "one of us" now. Chris brings Amy back to Collinwood. She thanks him for all his help. Once he is gone, she appears to come under a trance, and heads towards the drawing room. Once inside, she walks past Alexander and opens the box. Now under the power of the Leviathans, Amy gives Alexander the picture of Carolyn back and apologizes, but in turn agrees to follow any order he gives her from now on. Julia arrives at Harrison Monroe's house. A speaker positioned on top of the front door instructs Julia to go away, but Julia says she has a message from Charles Delaware Tate. The door slowly opens, and she enters. Memorable quotes : Barnabas (regarding Amy): Children sleeping...how beautiful. ---- : Professor Stokes: I find this exciting. It's like being in the middle of a mystery novel and not knowing what the end will be. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings * Thayer David as Timothy Eliot Stokes * Denise Nickerson as Amy Jennings * David Jay as Alexander * Ed Riley as Harrison Monroe (voice only) Background information and notes Production * Final appearance of David Jay as Alexander; the Leviathan child will next be seen played by Michael Maitland in 913/914. * Closing credits scene: Cottage. Story * Harrison Monroe lives in Corinth Bend, a fishing village on the outskirts of Rockport. Corinth Bend will also be mentioned in 1133 and in the film , both also written by Sam Hall. It was also mentioned in Big Finish's The Rage Beneath. * Charles Delaware Tate's funeral was held 10 years ago. * Professor Stokes likens the current situation to being in a mystery novel. * TIMELINE: It was earlier today when Amy and David were playing at the antique shop with Alexander. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Amy throws her note into the fireplace, it falls short of the flames. * Jonathan Frid flubs a line when talking to Alexander: "You will be kept locked in your room...as long as you're in there" (which makes little sense). * When Amy enters the cottage, the door unlatching sound effect does not match her actions. * When Chris returns to the cottage, the sound effects sounds like he is unlocking the door, but the door was unlocked when Amy entered previously. * When Julia sends Chris to Collinwood from the cottage, her instructions are to make David tell him what happened at the antique shop. When Barnabas arrives at the cottage looking for Chris, Julia says he's at Collinwood getting her medical bag (for Amy), though she didn't say that to Chris. This could have been a lie to Barnabas, but then Chris DOES return with her medical bag. * In the final scene, Julia refers to Tate oddly, by his middle and last name. This is corrected in the next episode recap. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 912 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 912 - Blink The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 912 Gallery ( }}) 912i.jpg|Consoling Amy 912l.jpg|Julia & Barnabas 912t.jpg|Harrison Monroe's House 0912